The Idol Dream
by seeuchan
Summary: Hatsune Miku, And Her Best Friend, Kagamine Rin, Both Moved To Tokyo Japan To Try And Become Idol's, But They Soon Learn It's Not All Just Looking Cute. A Flirty Megurine Luka, And Strange, New Feeling Between The BFF'S Get In The Way. Will The Girls' Dream Come True? Or Will It All Just Be Too Much? (Luka X Miku X Rin)
1. Next Stop, Tokyo!

Chapter 1 It was the day. My 18th birthday. The day I'm moving to Tokyo to fulfill my life long dream of becoming an idol with my best friend, Kagamine Rin.

"Get up, sleepy head! We're going to miss the plane if you don't get up, Miku-chan!" I was awoken by a childish voice. "Really? I thought you would be more prepared than this..." I was finally awake to realize my friend, Rin, shaking me.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I overslept! I haven't even taken a shower yet!" I said, in a panic.

"It's to late now! The plane is leaving in a hour! Just get dressed and get a move on!" Rin ordered.

"Ahh! Y-Yes ma'am!" I hopped out of bed, and put on my outfit that I planed out for weeks, which contained of a Megurine Luka concert tee-shirt that I bought off of EBay, (Sadly, I'm too poor to go to the concert myself) and jeans. Then, I put my hair in two high ponytails, and just like that, I was ready to follow my dream.

"Now, what should we eat for breakfast?" I ask, coming out of my bathroom.

"No time!" Rin grabbed my wrist and threw me in her car. Well, practically. The airport was about 10-15 minute's away, and, at least to me, we were doing good time. But Rin, being the ball of stress she always has been, must think the plane is leaving in five minutes.

"Miku!" Rin slapped my hand away from the radio.

"What? I just wanted to get into the idol sprit! Besides you love this song! It's Lie by Megurine Luka!" Megurine Luka, the girl whom I model my every move after. I'm alway trying to act like her, sing like her, and even look like her. I dyed my hair pink once when I was younger, but let's not get into that right now. So embarrassing!

"You know I can't drive with music on when I'm stressed out! Turn it off!"

I started taunting Rin by singing along to the song. "I don't want you, I don't need you~"

"STOP! OR I'LL DRIVE OFF A CLIFF!" Rin angrily replied.

"Hahaha! Fine, angry baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Suuuure, Rin. Keep telling yourself that."

We arrived at the airport, Rin and I both had our jaws on the ground. Everyone probably thought we were crazy or something, but we had never been out of our small town. We never even had gone to the airport before. "Rin-chan, look at all of the planes taking off! Oooo! That one has flowers on it!" I say, pointing to a plane that must be going to Hawaii.

"Let's go. We have a lot to do before we can get on the plane." Rin pulled me by my pigtails. "Ow! Not the money-makers!" Rin rolled her eyes before taking her hands off my hair, and instead, puts her hand in my mine. She and I had alway held hands ever since we were kids, but lately it has started to feel a little different. I have alway just brushed the weird feeling off, though.

We did everything they ask you to do before getting on the plane, which was SUCH a pain, but I get why you have to do it.

We finally got to our gate. We found two seats together and just waited, but then, my belly rumbled. "Riiiin-chaaaan, I'm so hungry, can I go get a pretzel? Pleeease?" I asked, feeling like I'm going to die if I don't get food.

"Sure, but don't get something too pricey, we only have a little bit of money, remember?"

"Thank yoooou! Do you want one?"

"No, I think I'll save my money."

"Okay, then."

I make my way to the pretzel cart and looked at all the yummy flavors. "Ugh, I hate being poor." I thought to myself. "I think I'll just get a regular one."

"Can I have a normal pretzel, please." I said to the man working at the cart.

"That will be ¥200." I hand the man the money. "It will take about 3 minutes, is that okay?" "That's fine." I replied.

We stood there, awkward, until the man started conversion. "So, what brings you to the airport?"

"Oh, I'm moving to Tokyo to try to become an idol." I said, honestly. "Ha!" I heard the man laugh at me under his breath, but I wasn't in the mood to say anything. Today was the day I'm moving to Tokyo anyways, can't let one asshole get me down, right?

"Here you go." The man handed me my pretzel. "Thank you." I politely responded.

I sat back down by Rin, and started eating my pretzel, but then, we heard a woman speak. "Flight 12 now boarding." She said.

"That's us!" A joyful Rin bounced up. "Let's go, Rin! Next stop, Toyko!" We both skipped to the line to get on.

Once we were on the plane, we sat down in our huge and comfy seats. (Thanks mom!) It was going to be a LONG ride, so we really needed that. Soon, Rin and I fell asleep.

I awoke to a cute sleeping Rin on my arm, when I heard the pilot speak, "It's going to be about 10 minutes until we arrive in Tokyo Japan, so please turn off all of your electronics."

"Rin-chan, wake up." I said quietly. "Mm, whhhhy." Rin said, half asleep.

"We're here." That sure did perk her up. "Huh? Really!?" She gasped. "Yes!" I slightly giggle.

"Wow~" We both said, looking at the lights of Toyko. We got there at night, and I'm glad we did. Seeing Tokyo's wonderful building's bright and beautiful at night was something you can't put a price on.

But from now on, it's not going to be fun and games. We're in the toughest business of them all; show business.

And I have to say, I feared it a little.


	2. It's A Starting Place, I Guess

Chapter 2 "Um, Miku...?" Rin said, looking kinda worried. "What?" I said, with a care-free look on my face.

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Yeah...?"

"Did you ever find a place we could stay?"

"Of course!" I said, making Rin look more at ease. "I mean, it's a crappy motel, but it's all I could afford with the little money mom gave me..."

"It's a starting place, I guess." Rin looked a little grossed out with the thought of staying in a motel, but I don't know why. She and I were always poor! I swear, she must of been rich in her last life. "Yup! And that's the way we should look at it!"

We landed, and stepped into the airport of Tokyo. It was even bigger than the one at home! "Okay, we just have to get our bags, and we can start the celebrity life!" I said, skipping to the baggage claim.

"Clam down, we're going to be living in a motel, for crying out loud." "I knew you were upset about that!" I said, laughing.

We both got our bags. Mine is leek green, of course, and Rins was just a plan-Jane black one. "I'll just call a cab, and we can be done for today."

"Sounds good." I agreed. We arrived at the motel, and, er, well... It was kinda a dump, b-but! Like Rin said, it's a starting place...! I guess. "Wow, I can smell all of the virginity's that were lost here." Rin said, with a 'I'm better than this' face.

"Well, it's all we can afford. You can sleep in the drug store on the corner, if you'd like." I said, getting a little ticked-off at her.

"Fine, fine! There's no reason to start a fight right now, let's just sleep."

"Yeah, I'm pooped." We both got into bed, but not before telling a secret I have been hiding from Rin. "Guess what?"

"Whaaaaat?"

"I got us an audition!" I could see Rins eyes widen in the darkness. That's how shocked she was. "Really? For what?"

"Ready for it!? To be back-up singer's in a new Megurine Luka song!" I said, excited to have a chance to sing for the goddess-like Luka. "Wow! I can't believe you pulled that off! You really are serious about being an idol, huh?" "Hey, what can I say? It's been my dream to an idol for as long as I can remember."

~NEXT DAY~

"Wake up! Wake uuuuuuppp! WAKE UP!" I said, 'gently' waking Rin up. It felt good to be the one waking her up, since I over sleep... A lot...

"It's 5:00am! What do you want, Miku?" Rin said, with a HUGE case of bed head, which made me chuckle a bit.

"We have to get up and start getting ready for the audition!"

"...At 5:00am?"

"Yeeess! We have to be there by 7:00am, and I want to look my best for the great Luka-sama!"

"You really are a true fangirl, Miku." I finally got Rin out of bed so we could get ready. We both put on the nicest outfit we had. My outfit was a lacy light-pink dress with nude flats and my in-famous ponytails. And Rins outfit was a LBD (Little back dress) and I had to say, it made her look like she knew what she was doing. "Are you ready, Miku?" "Yup! Let's do this!"

We arrived where the auditions were being held. I quickly scanned the room, seeing all the girls. They were all thinner, prettier, and had better voices. I started feeling a little hopeless. I know I'm just going to cry if they say I suck. I was being so hard on myself, that a small tear formed, but I was taken out of my funk when I heard our names. "Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin!"

"Ah, that's us!" I stood up with Rin, and we both walked to the back room. Did I ever say that I wanted to start shaking, and hide in a blanket until it was over? No? Okay. The woman opened up the door to reveal Megurine Luka, and two other guys. I started freaking out in my head, but I have to act cool! I don't want Luka to think bad of me!

"Welcome, you guys!" Oh my god, Megurine Luka just called Rin and I 'you guys'! "Now, here is a verse of my new song." Luka said, handing us a sheet of paper with lyrics on it. "Sing your hearts out! Start whenever your ready."

"Y-Yes!" Rin and I both replied.

"Ready, Miku?"

"Yeah, let's make this count!"

((They are singing Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka.))

"Just be friends, all we gotta do is just be friends, it's time to say goodbye, just be friends, all we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends, just be friends." Rin and I sung a little bit of the song, until Luka stopped us. "I liked your voices, but they need A LOT of work. Say, how long have you been in Tokyo?"

"Oh, we just moved here yesterday." I said, feeling like I might cry. I was just waiting for 'you suck'!

"Really? Where are you staying? If you don't mind me asking."

"Just some random, cheap motel." Rin butted in.

"I know this is very sudden, but how would you like to stay with me? I could teach you some things about being an idol." Luka said, shocking me a lot. Staying with a famous idol?! This is too awesome!

"No, it's not sudden! I would love that!" I said, without asking Rin what she wanted to do, but I know she hated living in that motel, so I think she'll be cool with it.

"Alright, then! Rob, Sam, tell everyone the audition is over, I found my girls!" Luka said, talking to the two men sitting next to her. "Yes, Luka-san." The men walked out of the room.

Luka went to follow the men, but whispered something in my ear, right before she left. "Miku, is it? You're looking very beautiful today..." I was a little surprised by her saying that, but hey! Megurine Luka just complimented me! My career as an idol is going great!

"So, we're staying with Megurine Luka now? I really don't know how you pulled THAT off!" Rin said, giggling.


	3. I Think I Might Lik-

Chapter 3 Rin and I walked out of the room and followed Luka. She announced that the auditions were over. "I didn't even get to sing!" One girl said, mumbling to herself. "This sucks! I bet she picked some losers that she felt bad for!" Another girl said, talking to her friend. I heard that, along with some groans of disappointment. I can't help but feel a little bad for these girls, since their just like me. Trying to make the impossible possible.

"So, do you girls maybe wanna go get dinner tonight? I know a really good place, and we could get to know each other better." Luka turned to Rin and I.

"We would, but we don't have that much money. Thanks for the offer anyways." I said. The place she wanted to go is probably a fancy, stuck up restaurant that would cost a boat load.

"If money is a problem, then I'll pay."

"Wow, really? Thank you so much!" I responded.

"It's no problem. Anything for you, sweetheart." I quickly glance over at Rin, shocked at all of complements Luka has been giving me, and now she's call me a pet name! Rin looked a little mad, I don't really know why, though. Maybe she's just tired. "I'll call my limo, and we can go back to my place, okay?" Luka said, pulling her phone out.

"Okay." Rin and I said. After what seemed like seconds, the luxury limousine pulled up. "This must be it." Luka walked out to the car, with Rin and I following. We all climbed into the limo, the seats were so huge and comfy!

"Smile for the camera! I'm going to post this picture to Twitter and let everyone know about you two!" Luka held her phone up, and made the most beautiful smile ever. She looked innocent, yet full of desire. Of course, Rin and I smiled too, but we were nothing compared to her.

SNAP!

"Ah, perfect! You two are gorgeous!"

"You really think so?" I said, looking at the ground, kinda embarrassed. She called me gorgeous! Yay!

"Yes! Teehee!" Luka cutely replied, which made me blush.

The limo stopped, and I peeked out the window. What I saw was a giant mansion fit for a queen! Or should I say, idol. A man came and unlocked the door for Me, Rin, and Luka. "T-Thank you." I stutter out of amazement.

"How do you like your new home!" Luka said. "It's amazing!" Rin said. "It's soooo huge!" I said, still in awe. I've seen her house in magazines before, but never in real life. It's even more stunning!

Luka giggled about what we had to say about her palace. "Glad you like it! Now, I'm going to get ready for tonight."

I click my phone to see what time it is. I soon find out it's 3:00pm! Time really must have gone by at the audition! "I didn't know it was this late! We better get ready too! Right, Rin?"

"Yeah, we better, but Luka-san, where will we be staying?" She asked.

"I have many rooms upstairs. Just pick the one you like the most." Luka replied.

"Alright!" I dash up the stairs, looking where I'll stay for the time being. I open the doors to some rooms, but none of them were to my liking. That is, until I found the best one out of the house! It had a warm, soft, bed, a book shelf full of some of my favorite series of all time, and, the best part, a fancy bathroom, with a big soaking tub. "Ahhh, this one is it!" I flop on the bed. "I wish I could take a nap, but I have to get ready soon." I got off the the bed, grumpy I may add, and started digging through my suitcase. "Nah, too bland...Uh-un, too cheap looking...Oh! This one is pretty!" I pull out a flirty, bold red dress, with a cute bow on the back. Something I normally don't wear, but I thought today was the right time to be a little sexy.

I began pulling my gentle looking pink dress off. With only my bra and panties on, I go to grab my saucy, fire red dress. I was just about too put in on when, "Miku? Why are you in my room?" Luka said, as she opened the door. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"T-This is your room?! I'm very sorry!" I ran to the bathroom, not letting Luka see me half naked.

"Honey, it's fine, but how about you sleep with me tonight? You have a very nice body..."

"S-Sleep with you?!" I ask. I cannot believe what I just heard.

"Yes." She replies, calmly.

"Well, I guess that would be alright, just for one night..."

"Great...now you better cover-up...you wouldn't want anyone to see you in those cute white panties."

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Everyone was done getting ready around 4:30. Luka was wearing a long, flowing blue designer dress with her hair curled to perfection, while Rin wore a adorable short yellow dress, with her hair in two high ponytails. I felt a little embarrassed in my red gown, I guess I didn't remember how low-cut it was. I put my hair down for once, so I tried to use that for a little bit more cover.

The driver pulled up to a restaurant that I had only heard about on TV. It had a bunch of paparazzi waiting to take pictures of celebrities. "LUKA! ARE THESE YOU'RE NEW BACK UP DANCERS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ON TWITTER?!" One man yelled to her.

"Yes, they are. Aren't they beautiful?"

"LUKA! TELL US ABOUT THE NEW SONG YOU'RE WORKING ON!" Another man screamed.

"Well, I can't tell you much, but I hope you'll love it!" Luka winked, which made the crowd aw.

"GIRL IN RED DRESS! GIRL IN YELLOW DRESS! WHAT IS IT LIKE WORKING WITH LUKA-CHAN!"

"Uh..." I said, confused at all of the flashing lights. "Ur, it's, um..." Rin said, not finding the right words.

"Bye everyone! Have a great day!" Luka quickly pulled me and Rin inside.

"You guys can't just sit there and drool when the paparazzi asks you a question! That's one thing you'll have to work on."

"I'm sorry Luka! I didn't know what to say!" I said.

"I'm sorry too!" Rin said, agreeing.

"Well, it's okay. You two ARE just rookies. Now, let's sit down." Luka walked up to the woman working as a hostess. She quickly seated us.

"I have to use the restroom." Luka said, getting up. I started a conversion with Rin to kill the silence. "It really is nice here, huh?"

"...Yeah, it is..."

"Um, it's very pretty outside tonight..."

"Yeah..."

"Rin!? Why aren't you talking to me!?" I cry out.

"It's Luka..."

"What about her?!"

"It's because...I...nothing..."

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW, KAGAMINE RIN!"

"I don't like her flirting with you all the time..."

"W-What? Luka has been flirting with me...?"

"Yes, it's very obvious."

"If she is, why does it bother you so much?"

"I think I might lik-" "I'm back." Luka said, interrupting Rin.

"Welcome back, Luka! Now, what were you saying, Rin?"

"I-It's not important." Rin said, looking off somewhere. I thought I saw a tear fall out of her eye.


	4. I Realized I Loved Y-You

**TRIGGER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE UPSETING TO VICTIMS OF RAPE.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **(It's not graphic, and it is over very quick, but good comes out of it)**

Chapter 4 "That was weird..." I though.

"Hey, Luka, I don't feel that well...do you think you can call your limo to take me back to your place?" Rin asked, shaking.

"That's too bad, I'll just go ahead and call the limo for you." Luka replied, looking a little excited.

"T-Thanks..." Rin got up to wait for the limo. I hugged her and said goodbye.

"It's such a shame Rin was feeling bad...say, how about we go do something really fun?" Luka said, nudging me.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. What did you have in mind?" I said, blowing bubbles in my water.

"How about we go to a nightclub?"

"A N-Nightclub?"

"Hahaha, yes." She said, giggling at my reaction.

"B-But Luka-chan, I'm not even old enough to drink...I don't think they would let me in..."

"Stop being a goodie-goodie all the time! Plus, it seems you forgot I'm a famous idol, they'll let anyone in as long as I say it's cool. And, it'll be good for your career! Let people know your alive!"

"...Well, if you say so. But I'm only doing this for my idol career!" I can't believe I just said that!

"We're going to have so much fun, Miku-chan!"

Luka and I stayed at the restaurant for hours, just talking and waiting for it to get late enough to go to the nightclub. The restaurant usually closes at 11:00pm, but there's no way in hell that they were going to tell _the_ Megurine Luka to get out.

By the time we could go to the nightclub, I was so tired. I wasn't used to staying up this late. I couldn't say no to Luka, though. That cute little happy face she was making as the clock ticked down was to much for me.

"Midnight. The perfect time for partying. Let's go, Miku!" Luka happily skipped to her limo. She couldn't wait to drag me to some trashy club. I'll have _so_ much fun~ NOT!

The car pulled up in front of the club. I heard defining loud music, that's how I knew we arrived. "We're here!" Luka said. I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy. ...I wonder why, we were just going to some random club.

As soon as we walked of the car, a bunch of guys stared claiming that they loved her so much. Some even trying to get her to go back to their place. But as soon as we walked in, no one bothered us.

"Hey, Luka-chan!" A man with blue hair called out. He was walking with a girl that had short brown hair.

"Do you know these people?" I quietly ask to Luka.

"Yeah! They're two good friends of mine." Luka replied before running up and hugging the man and woman.

"Gah, haven't seen you in so long! You look great!" The brown haired girl complemented her.

"Thanks! You look great also!" Luka said.

The three chatted away for what felt like hours. I stood there, feeling a little awkward before Luka introduced me. "This is my new back up singer, Hatsune Miku!" She proudly showed me off.

"Nice to meet you, Miku-chan! My name is Kaito, and this is my wife Meiko." The blue haired man said. Pointing to himself, then the brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Kaito-san and Meiko-san." I polity said.

"She's so nice, Luka-chan!" Meiko said, shocked.

"Yeah, usually the back-up singers you get are a little stuck up." Kaito said, agreeing.

Meiko lightly hit Kaito in the arm. "Don't say that!"

"What? It's true!" The couple fighting was kinda cute. I hope to have a relationship like that one day...

After that short time period, the three began talking again. I'm so bored!

"We're going to get a couple drinks at the bar. Wanna come with us?"

"Luka, I told you, I'm not old enough to drink..."

"Fine then." Luka then walked off with the couple. I made my way over to a table no one was siting at.

"I could text Rin..." I though to myself. "Nah, she's probably asleep..."

After sitting and staring at a wall for a while, I decide to open that 'Talking Anglea' app. Hey, at least I had someone to talk to. I had been playing it for a bit when a guy walked up to me and sat down. "This table is taken..." I nicely respond, hoping he'll go away.

"I know, by a cute girl." The man said, looking at me weird. "Say, how 'bout I buy you a drink?" He suggested.

"Um, no thank you. I'm not old enough to drink..." I said, feeling uncomfortable. "Your making me uncomfortable, can you please lea-" before I could finish my sentence, the odd man whispered something in my ear. "Being under-aged and going to a club is very naughty. You should be punished~"

I've had it with that pervert, so I got up and walked to the ladies room. Little did I know he would follow me. "W-What are you doing in the girls bathroom?! Get out!" I yelled.

The man then pinned me up against the wall, and pulled my dress up. "What a-are you doing? S-Stop!" It clicked in my innocent mind. I was about to be raped.

Just then I saw a pink haired girl walk in. "L-Luka!?" She looked at me and saw what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off of her!" Luka threw the man on the ground. "You're a terrible human! How could you do that to someone?!" She kicked and punched the crap out of him until it looked like he was unconscious.

Luka grabbed my hand and walked me out of the the restroom. "I-I'm so sorry, M-Miku!" She began crying. "Who k-knows what would had happened if-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss as tears started to stream down my face also.

Luka broke away from the kiss. "Miku..." She mumbled, shocked and out of breath.

"Rin told me that you had been flirting with me, and after you protected me from that guy..." I paused out of shyness. "I realized I loved y-you..."

"You feel the same way?! I'm so happy!" Luka pulled me in a tight hug, then gave me a sweet and short kiss.

"Miku, I'm so sorry you had to go threw this...Let's go home, okay?" Luka kindly grinned, gripping my hand.

"O-Okay." I blush lightly.

Do I really feel this way about Luka-chan...? I can't help but feel like...I'm forgetting someone...

 **A/N Nice to see you all again! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having a little family drama, but all of that is over now! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! If you have anything you need, just PM me! See ya real soon.**


	5. There's No Way I Can Tell Them Just Yet

Chapter 5 Luka and I arrived at her house. I walked in, still feeling a little shaken up, but I felt clam and safe when I was with Luka. I made a promise that I was going to sleep with her, so I'll keep that promise.

"I'm so tired..." I yawned.

"Your so cute when you yawn." Luka giggled. "You can get ready for bed, I have to go take care of something."

"Okay, take you're time."

Megurine Lukas' P.O.V

I lightly knock on Rins' door. I know, I got a little excited when she said that she was sick, but I just wanted some alone time with Miku...I do hope she's okay, though.

"Come in." I opened the door to see Rin crying. She really didn't seem to be the 'crying' type to me, but I guess everyone has their moments.

"Hi, Rin..." I said, awkwardly. Rin turned her head to me. She probably was expecting Miku. "Oh, hi Luka...what did you want?"

"I know you don't like me very much, but I thought maybe we could talk...?" I asked.

"Um, yeah that's fine..." She agreed.

"Listen, I heard you almost tell Miku you like her..." I said, looking out the window, trying to avoiding eye contact. "And I really want to know...is that the reason why you started to feel sick?"

"That's none of your business." Rin quickly said.

"Miku and I kissed tonight." I said. I don't why, though. Maybe I was jealous? Or maybe I wanted her to face her feelings...?

"Oh, I get it. You came in here to rub it in my face, huh? You only knew her a day, now your going to pretend you love her?! This is going way too fast!" She angrily said.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to say you can have her."

"W-What?!" She replied, shocked.

"I'm really sorry about taking her away from you." My eyes started to tear up. "It's just, I've been in show business sense I was very young. My parent were obsessed with me as a 'brand'. They didn't show very much love to me, and when my voice would crack, or I would forget the lyrics, all hell would break loose. They'd scream and cry, about how disappointed they were. Sometimes they'd get so 'disappointed' in me, that they would beat me. I never got any feeling of being loved, or needed besides making my parents money. I guess Miku was the first time someone was nice and kind to me, not just because I was an idol. Guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Nah, it's alright. I put on a happy face every time I go out to keep the fans pleased. Have a favorite celebrity? Most likely, their faking the happy act. It's harder being an idol then everyone thinks." I put my hand on the door knob, I was going to walk out, but I chose to say one last thing. "It's up to you if you want to tell Miku you love her or not. Think hard about it."

I walked back to my room. Miku was passed out in the cutest pink pajamas. "Ah, shit." I thought to myself. "There is no way I can sleep with her after the talk I had with Rin."

"Miku!" I shaked her.

"Luka! You came back! Lay with me!"

"I don't think we should..."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, Rin-" I quickly stoped myself. Rin has to tell Miku on her own. "Um, we're going to record my new song tomorrow. We should probably get as much sleep as we can...in different beds..."

"Oh...okay, then." Miku got up and slept in a room next to mine.

~NEXT DAY P.O.V OVER~

I woke up bright and early this morning. Today was the first day I was going to sing with Luka! I bursted threw Lukas' door. Luka was acting a little weird last night, but I'm still happy. "Luka-chan! We're going to sing together today~"

"I'm glad your happy, but can you let me sleep a little longer?"

"No! Get uuuuuup!"

"Alright, fine. Let's get ready."

"Nah, I don't wanna right now." Luka started giving me a sink eye.

"...You woke me up for nothing!?"

"Ahhh, I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" Luka jokingly hit me with her pillow. Rin came in. "Pillow fight!" She screamed.

We had so much fun just playing around. For once, it seemed like everyone was happy. Little did I know, it wouldn't last for long.

After that, we all got ready to record the new song. We walked in the studio. There were award winning albums everywhere! I felt like a real idol for the first time.

Kagamine Rins' P.O.V

I decided to forget about the weird feelings I was having after Luka told me her story. I just need to suck it up. I came here to be an idol with my best friend, and that is what I'm going to do. "Luka, I'm sorry that I was mean to you, I didn't know..."

"Relax! It's fine. This is your first big job! Let's enjoy it, okay?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" We all enjoyed the recording session. Luka was right, I have to enjoy this, or I'll regret it.

We were done recording, and Miku and Luka had to go to the bathroom. I was waiting outside when a woman with green hair walked up to me. Her hair was long in the front, and short in the back. "Your one of Megurine Lukas' new back-up singers, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Here" the lady handed me a card. "I want to sign you to my record label. It's called Orange Bell. Heard of it?" I scanned my brain to see if I heard of it.

Oh. My. God.

Very popular artists like, SeeU, IA, Miki and Gakupo are all signed there! If I take this offer, I'll become one of the best Idols! ...No! I can't do that to Miku and Luka! Everything was just starting to work out!

"Think about it, okay?" The woman walked away.

I was standing in shock when Miku grabbed my shoulder. "Are you alright, Rin-chan?"

Luka joined in. "You look a little spaced out..."

"...Oh! I-It's nothing! Let's go home, alright?" There's no way I can tell them... Just yet.


End file.
